Montezuma's Crown
by Ghost7
Summary: An ancient evil still thrives in the sorrowful ruins of Mexico. The ancestor of Cortez has been sweeping the decks of the Black Pearl for ages. The watchful eyes of Jack Sparrow have not yet determined who. But the ancestor will be revealed somehow...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I don't own anything except for the new characters...though I wish I owned Johnny Depp...But isn't that everyone's dream? Anyways, I don't...So please enjoy your reading, I really hope you like it:) Pirates rock. Oh, and I'm really sorry if any of the facts are incorrect! Just let me know. I tried, hehe.  
  
Montezuma's Revenge  
  
Prologue: The Early 1500s  
  
As the sea roared its angry song, the earth let out a trembling sigh. The shores of innocence were conquered and its inhabitants slaughtered. Cortez stood before the Aztecs with a foreboding and wicked smile, rippling with greed, and enveloped by his intense thirst for treasure and triumph. His Aztec and Mayan servants stood silently behind him, afraid to breathe, afraid to disturb Cortez surrounded and choked by the terrible moment of absolute conquest.   
  
There was one who dared to move, who dared to defy, who dared to survive. A small girl, no more than eight years old, slinked away from the mob of awe. She was barely noticed, for all of the other servants were saying their silent goodbyes, praying for the memory of Mexico.   
  
She began to run. She followed the trampled path of bent grass, laden by those in dire panic to flee. Her feet carried her farther away from the valley of sorrow, and her heart pushed her past the huge precipice, which leaned its shoulders against the sea.   
  
She jumped, hoping to leave Cortez and his army far behind, and saw the ocean below, begging her to be free. Her black hair slapped against her face, and her eyes watered. She fell and fell, waiting for the icy ocean to greet her.   
  
She felt reality slipping from her grasp as the sea finally hailed her entrance, pulling her away from the trembling earth and into the roaring sea. The tide held her close and cradled her in its arms, protecting her from the bleeding land where Cortez stood. She heard the sacred lullaby of the ocean mending her shattered heart and bestowing upon her a gift only discovered by those who have heard the sanctified song of the sea. She opened her eyes and saw a ship. A huge, massive vessel, skimming the surface of the ocean and blessing her with its presence.   
  
The girl saw the ship with black sails as a haven, a place of pulchritude, for it was sailing away from Cortez. She swam towards it, feeling the ocean help in her struggle, until she was so close that she could reach out and touch its sleek wood and knotted ropes dangling effortlessly just a foot above the churning sea. She reached out and grabbed the rope, too afraid to let go. The girl climbed the cable with a hidden strength given to her by the ocean and she heaved herself over the railing.   
  
There she lay, until the warm ocean breeze dried her clothes and the sun warmed her heart. When she opened her eyes, she was peering into the brown face of a man whose skin has been weathered by years at sea. His cold, gray eyes hid a heart of gold, and his black hair streaked with white sparkled in the sunlight.   
  
"Hello there, lass," he said and smiled, revealing a mouth full of crooked teeth. The girl stared back blankly. "Fancy that, a little Indian on my ship...runnin from Cortez, no doubt...that son of a...What's your name, lass?" He pointed to himself and said, "Captain," and then pointed to her.  
  
She seemed to understand what he was asking. A name, she thought. Her own name. "Marizani," she said.   
  
"Mar...what? Was that yer name?" he laughed. "We'll just call ya Marie then, lass. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." She stood up slowly, tentatively, thinking that she should be deathly afraid of Captain. But she felt a certain tenderness behind his cold eyes.   
  
"What's that in yer hand there, little miss?" he said. Marie had forgotten about the crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. She looked down, extremely surprised that it had not floated away, and smoothed it out.   
  
Surely, the ink would have gotten smudged. But it did not. Suddenly, Marie remembered how it got to be resting in her hands. She was Cortez's 'faithful' servant, after all. That morning, while she was cleaning Cortez's sleeping chambers, she found the map lying on his pillow. She didn't consider it stealing...just borrowing without the intention of returning it.   
  
But the map to Montezuma's crown was still in tact---and that's all that mattered.  
  
Captain snatched the parchment away from her hands and stared at it with intense curiosity. "Ya don't know what this is, do ya..." His kind, gray eyes glittered greedily, and his sweet smile turned sour.   
  
Deep inside, she knew what the parchment was.   
  
And Marie wanted it back.  
  
I hope you liked it so far! Don't worry, I promise there'll be a whole lot of Johnny Depp and Orli in the next chapter! This is just the prologue. :)  
  
Please R&R, thanks a lot! 


	2. Thieves

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I don't own anything except for the new characters...again...though I wish I owned Johnny Depp...But isn't that everyone's dream? Just had to repeat that...So please enjoy your reading, I really hope you like it:) Pirates rock. Oh, and I'm really sorry if any of the facts are incorrect! Just let me know. I tried, hehe. Also, this is the first chapter, so there's lots of Jack Sparrow! :)  
  
Montezuma's Revenge   
  
Chapter I: Many, Many, Years Later...  
  
The valiant sea breeze was kicking up, blowing gingerly against Captain Jack Sparrow's grinning face as he looked into the horizon with eager eyes.   
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...And really bad eggs..." he sang, almost whispering, and felt the freedom of a lifetime on the ocean rising in his chest. He finally had his Pearl back.   
  
"Jack," he heard someone call. "Captain Jack!" He snapped out of his peaceful reverie, and blinked several times. "Jack, this here boy wants to sweep the floors for ya," said Mr. Gibbs, pushing the boy forwards.  
  
"Oh he does now, does he? He wants to work on me Pearl?" Jack slurred. He swaggered towards him and shrugged lazily. The young man was taller than Jack, and built. His shaggy, dark hair hung strategically in front of his big, blue eyes, for the boy always felt he needed to hide behind them. "Do ye have a name, boy?" Jack asked, standing on his tiptoes, just inches away from his face.  
  
"Gavin. Gavin...Smith."  
  
"Smith? Oh, I'm sure...Well now that you've lied to the captain, you'd like to clean the floors?"  
  
He nodded. Jack sighed and sauntered back and forth, appearing to be in deep thought. "You'll have to be initiated..."  
  
"But Captain, I never heard of any initia-" said Mr. Gibbs, and paused after Jack shot him a scowling glance. "Yes yes, an initiation...Of course."   
  
He scratched his goatee as a sneaky grin stretched across his face. "But for the time being, Gavin, welcome aboard. Mr. Gibbs, show him to my chambers. It's a bit dusty in there. And give him a mop. Tell him to clean up in there." Jack watched the boy intensely as he walked away, wondering what he had to hide. His curiosity disappeared as he turned his attention back to the horizon. Initiation...well, that should be fun.   
  
He collapsed back into his reverie, his thoughts hovering between gold and silver, land and sea. "Jack," he heard someone call. "Captain Jack!" Mr. Gibbs shouted as he snapped back out of his daydream.   
  
"What is it now!" he yelled back angrily, spinning around to lock eyes with him.  
  
"It's the boy, Captain. I think we've caught a thief on board!" Mr. Gibbs roared.  
  
Gavin shook his head rigorously. "I swear, Captain, I do not steal!"  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "What did he steal?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gavin yelled.  
  
"He stole this, Jack," declared Mr. Gibbs and handed him a piece of deteriorated parchment paper.   
  
"What's this..." he stared more closely at it, trying to make out the writing. "It's in a foreign language, mate. Why would he steal it?"  
  
"It's a map, Captain..." he muttered.  
  
Jack was quiet for a moment. "Well, of course it is! But it's a map in a different language..."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Gavin...that is yer name, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Where did you find-err, steal-where did you steal this from?"  
  
"I didn't steal it, I found it lying on your bed."  
  
"He lies again, for I had nothing of the sort just sitting on my bed..."   
  
"I speak the truth!"   
  
"Well, can ya read what's on the map?"  
  
He was silent. Jack grabbed the boy's hair and stared into his eyes. "What's there ta hide, Smith? Can ya read it or not?"  
  
"I can, Captain," he whispered.  
  
Jack let go, and stood staring at Gavin with a look of disbelief. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Gavin Smith."  
  
"Who are you!" he bellowed.  
  
"Gavin Smith!"   
  
Jack sighed angrily. "We'll soon find out. Lock him up, Mr. Gibbs. We don't want any more thieves aboard my ship."  
  
He smirked and dragged Gavin away. Again, Jack drew his attention back to the horizon. He stared into the blue oblivion, and smiled slightly. "Jack," he heard someone whisper. "Jack Sparrow..."   
  
"Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to--" he spun around and abruptly turned silent. He froze.   
  
A small girl, no more than eight years old, stood before him. Her deep, brown eyes turned sad as she extended her hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow," she whispered. "Give it back."   
  
Jack blinked.  
  
She disappeared.   
  
  
  
I hope you liked it, there's more to come! Thanks for reading!  
  
Please R&R, thanks a lot! 


End file.
